Renesmee's Story
by Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee starts High school alone at Forks High. She doesn't talk much so this is bound to get very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I just got done watching Breaking Dawn Part 2 and I have to be honest...I cried my eyes out at the end. I can't believe it is all ended but there is a part of me that is hoping and begging that it won't be the last... I am so hooked it is unbelievable. It's like...I can't explain it. I want it to be a life I could just watch forever and ever but I know I will never get to do that so here is a new story that I'm going to try. I really hope you like it because I worked hard on it. I have no idea where this is going to go so I hope you guys don't hate on it so bad. Ha-ha.

Love you guys forever!  
Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie

Chapter 1.

The forest is my home and being separated from this particular forest has been more than unbearable. It was like being lost in a sea full of color and faces, everything one can hope for...but nothing could make someone feel safer than the place they have known since birth-a place they could truly sine without a worry of having to hide.

The sounds of birds singing and animals running back and forth on the trees was like I was being welcomed back home by people who truly missed me, only animals in this case. They ran in the trees next to me scrambling to keep up with my speed. I would laugh at their attempts and run faster. I love the animals, but it is quite a shame I have to pray on them...

I have been away for my parents had decided to continue on to collage to complete my mother's human experience. It took four years but that wasn't long enough. We stayed put in the same house for another four years, only visiting Forks on the weekends and Holidays. It was always hard to leave my friends and family to return to the place where I would not be able to see them everyday, but it was even harder for my mother.

A howl in the distance reminded me I was going way too far, so I simply turned around in my tracks and ran towards home. My mother always said I was too fast for my own good, but I guess I took after my father in that way.

When I was younger, I looked most like my father only having my mother's blush and eyes, but, now that I have grown to full ability, I look more like my mother than anyone would have ever thought. I have my father's colored hair and human grandfather's curls, my face was paler than my mother's human face but you could defiantly see the resemblance. My eyes are an endless chocolate brown-my mother's human colored eyes-that are always complemented on.

Now that I reached full growth, everyone is starting to grow more worried then they were when I was just a baby.

Jacob is my best friend. He is only a year or two younger than my mother, but it makes since why they are, also, best friends. When my mother was human, they had grown up together. They were expected to get married or something like that but Momma met my father, Edward, the vampire. Then I came along, and Jacob imprinted on me which means we will always be together in some form weather it was as friends or lovers. And everyone thinks the lovers' part is coming sooner rather than later.

I find Jacob in his wolf form a few miles from our house and I could tell he was worried for a moment. His eyes screamed, _What were you thinking? _But I rolled my eyes and climbed up on his back. Holding on tightly, we took off toward home at the speed even faster than vampires themselves.

As we drew closer I could hear my family inside and outside the house. Grandmother and my mother, Bella, were working hard along side my aunts, Alice and Rosalie. The last time I was here, a few hours ago, things were starting to look how I remembered them.

The boys, my uncles Emmett and Jasper, were outside carrying in loose boxes of little things we didn't want to leave behind. Sometimes they would pause in their work and break out in a wrestling match-but Grandmother Esme would scold them and they would get back to work mouthing each other.

When Jacob and I entered the clearing, Emmett tackled me and carried me off towards the river-trying to throw me in again- while Jasper took on Jacob's wolf form.

Emmett held me over his shoulder so I simply wrapped my arms around his torso and flipped our bodies. My entire backside landed in the rocks with his body slamming on top of mine, but I never felt pain. His shoulder smashed into the gravel and I quickly wrapped my legs around his throat.

"Now if you were human, you would have a broken shoulder, possibly a rib or two, and you would be unconscious. Not a good mix, Uncle Em." I got to my feet and walked toward the entrance of my home.

"Dude," Jacob laughed again in his human form. "You let an eight year old human half-breed take you down!" He was laughing as he jogged passed him, but then he lost his smile and began to run at full blast for the trees and Emmett tore off after him in revenge.

I smiled and made my way into the house at human pace. The room had transformed into something I could never have forgotten. Paintings lined the walls and vases filled with bright beautiful flowers covered every surface. We had bought new furniture, but it was almost the same as I remembered it to be.

_Jacob is going to need new clothes. _I thought towards my father knowing he would see. _Where are they?_

"I'll get them." He smiled.

If normal humans new that we were father daughter, then they would have us sent away to a psycho ward. At least that is what my mother said. My father, mother, and I looked close to, if not, the same age. I physically look sixteen, my father was changed in 1918 at the age of seventeen, and my mother was changed eight years ago at the age of nineteen-though she swears she was eighteen. So, now, when we go anywhere together we present ourselves as siblings.

"Renesmee," My mother greeted me with a smile.

I walked toward her and she led me out the side door onto a small patio we usually kept an outside stove. She patted down my shirt to get off all the powder that has resulted from Emmett and me rolling on the ground. She lifted the back of my shirt to make sure I had no marks.

"Baby, you need to be careful when playing with your uncles." She smiled. "Especially on the gravel and your Uncle Emmett." My mother kissed my head.

I touched her cheek with my palm and she cupped my hand holding it to her face. _Emmett started it, _I thought and grinned. She laughed and led me back into the house.

My father, Emmett, and Jacob walked through the front door laughing and shoving each other.

"Um, Edward?" My mother asked. She didn't speak aloud so she must have lifted her shield.

My father nodded, and turned his attention to Aunt Alice who knew what he was going to ask the second he thought it. She in return nodded, also.

My mother caught my eye and nodded in the direction of my father's car that was parked out front.

We got in the car without telling anyone where we were going and simply left. We drove into town and I sat back in my seat loving the site of my home town as it flew past me. Everything was so green and clouded but it just made it that much beautiful.

We drove down my Grandfather Charlie's road, and soon parked in front of his house. _What are we doing here?_ I asked myself. I loved coming to visit my grandfather but he wasn't even home at the moment. Did she simply want to receive something he had for her?

We exited the car and I was glad that I was wearing skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt. It had begun to rain.

Momma unlocked the door with the spare key she and my grandfather had hidden. She shook her hair out as she waved me in ahead of her. I whipped my shoes off on the mat and entered the kitchen as to where that is where we spent most of our time when we visited.

Momma looked unwilling.

_What's wrong? _I thought as I press my hand to her face.

"Baby, how about we talk? Is that okay?" she asked and I nodded.

We sat at the three seated table of un-matching chairs. We sat across from each other and I simply waited for my mother to speak. I knew she was thinking hard about something but I didn't want to pressure her to speak before she was ready. Soon, she spoke.

"Renesmee," a short pause. "How would you feel about school?"

I thought for a moment then responded. "I love learning, but everyone is running out of things to teach me."

She looked down at the table not helping the small smile that appeared on her lips. "Baby, I meant human school. How do you feel about it?"

"I never thought about going," I responded.

"Your father and the rest of the family were discussing it at random the other night and we are actually considering it, which is if you are willing to try..." I knew what she was asking me but I asked her the same question.

"Do you think I'm ready for it?" I half whispered.

"Baby, I believe you are ready for anything. You can do anything you want with how smart and how much control you have over yourself." She took my hands in hers.

"But that means I'll have to talk in all my classes..." I was never comfortable with speaking aloud. Right now I feel all itchy and wrong. We think that is why I have been blessed with my gift for projecting my thoughts at the touch.

"Only a little bit, who knows, maybe you will like hanging out with people your 'age'. People outside of the family."

"But I talk to Jacob and the other wolves," I defended.

"But their family, you've known them since you were born." she laughed.

I thought about school for a little while longer and decided to try it. I was willing to try new things like my family always seems to do. My mother, as a human, drunk human blood just to help me and she liked it. My father always has done things he didn't think would work but he take risk with most things. It was my turn.

"Okay."

We waited for my grandfather to return home. Momma took it in her hands to cook for him. "I don't mind," she always said but most of the time I think she does it to stay tied to her human self. I think she misses her old self a little, not that she would ever admit it.

"Nissie, would you get the milk from the fridge, please." Momma asked, heavy in her work.

I did whatever she asked of me as I studied her every move. I watched how she softly mixed the potatoes, and cooked the steak. It didn't smell as good to me as it did to a human, but it still smelt a little good for which Momma would have me test taste the food she cooked. It was good.

Grandpa Charlie arrived home around six from, Jacob's father, Billy's house. They had been friends since anyone could remember so we always referred to one another as family. I have taken to account to call him Uncle Billy, but one day, maybe, I may call him...Father-in-law... I shuddered at the thought.

I found myself in the living room straightening up around the room. Grandpa was a clean person, but I spotted things that needed vampiric eyes to handle. I dusted off all the surfaces and rearranged the pillows on the sofa, you could see an imprint of where Grandpa's head.

"So, Renesmee..." Grandpa Charlie started. I looked up in interest. "You're starting school?" he asked after taking a bite of his food. Momma stood at the sink doing the dishes.

I nodded.

"When do you start?" he asked and Momma answered him.

"She starts Monday. Edward called and got her classes arranged, she's all set." She now leaned against the counter, holding the dish cloth she had been using in her hands, looking and Grandfather with careful eyes.

"What are you gonna do on her speech, Bella? She doesn't talk much."

Momma looked at me a moment then said, "She will talk when she asked and she knows our...policy about her limited speech."

Yes I did but I felt so wrong when I talked aloud. I knew I was not supposed to use my power on any human who didn't know about us. It was against the law of all vampires. I will speak when spoken to, but it doesn't mean I'll be loud about it.

We went home to a finished home. Everything was completed-including my room which I thought was the most beautiful in the house. I had my Aunt Alice's old room while she took over my father's. I got Alice's because of the huge closet and bathroom attached. Alice was actually quite willing, surprisingly. We all thought she'd pitch a huge fit.

My walls were the color of cream which a matching canopy curtain that hung over the top half of my bed. The floors were a bright white, and all the furniture is black wood with tan handles...everything was amazingly perfect it reminded me of my nursery when I was just a baby.

"We thought it would be easier this way rather than having you run in your new clothes." Aunt Alice made a weird face. "Tomorrow we're going shopping for new school clothes and what not. You can come if you want; your mother and father want to spend Sunday with you alone."

_Thank you, Aunt Alice. _I said as I touched her cheek. _You're very kind. _

"There is some sleepwear in the closet. It shouldn't be too hard to find for it's not fully stocked, but Bella managed to sneak a few things in there she thought you would like."

When my aunt left, I rummaged through the clothes my mother gave me from her human days that I always liked. They smelled amazing, even now, eight years later. I found an old pair of what are called yoga pants and a tank top. I took my things to my own bathroom and smiled.

Alice had, again, out did herself.

There must be at least a million bottles that contained of shampoo, conditioner, and many, many more. But among all the things...I saw something Aunt Alice would not have _ever _bought and that is the Swave brand of shampoo/conditioner that had the scent of strawberries-my mother's favorite and mine also.

_Thanks, Mommy..._

I took an amazing shower filled with many memories from when I was young. Aunt Rose would always try to make bath time as fun as possible, but Momma had her beat. Momma would tell the most fascinating stories about when she was younger, and when she and Daddy had met. She had a good life though it wasn't painless. She was prone to trouble.

I remember one time she told me of a time she went fishing with Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Billy. They were on a doc and Momma wasn't being careful, she fell right in. Lucky Jacob's sisters were there, they saved her. She also thinks that is when she began to throw huge fits that made Grandpa Charlie stay home with her when on visits.

My Grandmother Renee... I've never known her. She is like a phantom grandmother. She's my grandmother, but I have no idea who she is as a person. I know what she looks like and what her voice sounds like, but she doesn't even know about me.

Grandmother Esme has been trying to get Momma to try to make arrangements to see her, but Momma thinks it's too risky still.

"Neesie is the physical age of sixteen now, close to Edward's age...We can say that they are brother and sister. Its almost like the story we told Charlie, just a little different, and they do look a lot alike."

Momma shook her head, "Renesmee looks too much like me though, and Renee would know the truth."

"Bella," my grandmother's voice grew soft. "You need this for yourself. Nessie needs this too if you think about it. Let her make her own suspicions. She still loves you, you're still her daughter. Maybe you should make the best of what time you have."

"Maybe,"

When my mother talked on the phone with my Grandma Renee, she would talk with her in her room at night. But once, she left the door open and I eve's-dropped on the conversation.

"Bella, I miss you so much!" my grandma would say. "Phil got us this new cat-we call him Spot- he's so cute! I wish you could see him." She'd laugh and go on and on about her day and anything else that had popped into her mind.

Momma would sit and listen and sometimes I think she wishes she could sit there and listen forever. She would laugh and smile and answered all her questions about the family. She never once asked about me, though.

The end of the call was hard on all of us. Momma would hold her hand to her chest as if she was trying to put out the flames of a fire that had started in her heart, while her eyes filled with pain and loss. She was crying without the actual tears. She never seen me until the last moment when she seen me half hidden by the door frame, my father standing behind me.

She would force a sad smile to her face but Daddy would softly close the door and lift me into his arms.

"Why is Mommy so sad?" I asked just to hear an answer.

I was now in my own bed, tucked in nice and tight, with my father sitting at my bedside.

"Your mother misses her Mommy. Your grandmother is human-and humans are not aloud to know our secret." He murmured tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"But Grandpa Charlie is human and he knows. Billy and Emily, too." I protested.

"Grandpa Charlie doesn't know, Ness. He knows there is something more than what we are telling him, more than he wants to know, but he doesn't try to look into it. He just want's to see you and your mother happy. Billy and Emily know because they are naturally part of the supernatural world. Emily's bound to a werewolf, and Billy's son _is_ a werewolf."

I sighed and turned off the water.

I wrapped my head in a towel and dried off the parts of my body that wasn't already dried by my warmer than average skin. I dressed quickly then after towel drying my hair, I brush out the few tangles until it all hangs straight by my thies.

"Nessie, will you come down for a moment?" My mother's voice sings up to me.

_Coming._

I walk down the stairs at human pace, my hair already half dry and starting to form into perfect curls down my back. Once down stairs all I saw was my parents, usually all my family members were around the living room doing things that interest them.

"They are giving us some space to spend together." My father said with a small smile.

_Is something wrong? _I ask.

My father shook his head and Momma looked slightly confused. "Maybe we should talk aloud, honey."

I sighed. "I don't like talking aloud. It feels weird." My voice was small.

"I know, baby." Momma came forward and grasped my hand.

"How is your thirst?" my father asked.

I thought about his question and he saw all my thoughts.

"We need to hunt soon." My father told my mother.

"Let's go tonight."

We set out on our hunt. We ran half way to Canada and found several elk and deer. Father found a mountain lion which he did offer to share with me. Between the both of us, it was empty way to soon.

We hunted for hours and after, Momma and my father shared more stories.

"Bella, do you remember your first hunt?" my father asked as I sit on a large rock.

"As if it were only yesterday," she replies with a grin.

"Alice was so mad at you when she saw the dress," I said remembering her face.

"She was..."

"Everything that happened...I'm glad it did." I said aloud.

"Me, too, honey." replied my mother and we strolled home.

P.S. I will be updating Renesmee's Eternal Dawn very soon. I am working on it right now so be looking for the next chapter! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I am told that I need more Jacob...I am going to try and make that work. I promise! Okay, so, how was BDp2? Did you guys like it? Did you like the ending? Do you think SM should write another book? So do I... Hopefully, Stephanie will miss everything that had gone on in the past five years and write another book for us fans. You think she will? **

I woke up the next morning to my Aunt Alice pacing around the room throwing clothing at me whenever she thought she found something she liked. She soon paused for just a moment then smiled. "This is it! This is the perfect outfit."

I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand. _7:12. _Great. I covered my eyes with the blanket only to have it thrown off of me in the same moment. I groaned softly as I was pulled up off my bed and set on my feet.

"Today we get to go shopping. You're coming with so you better hurry and get dressed." My aunt vanished into my closet and I slowly made my way down stairs.

My mother was in the kitchen along with my grandparents. I walked in groggy eyed and my mother wrapped me in her arms. _I don't want to go, Momma. _I thought as I touched her cheek then cuddled up against her chest preparing to go back to sleep. She held me close as she rested her cheek on my head.

"Don't you _dare _say you're keeping her home today." Aunt Alice said from my room.

_Daddy, please? I don't want to go. _

"Alice," said my father firmly.

"No, Edward. She _has _to go."

They must of had been having a silent war, for everything was quiet.

"He's right, Alice. She doesn't really want to go and besides, Jacob and Nessie had plans today." My mother saved. She was brushing my hair from my face as she held me close to her cool body. "Have Rosalie go with you, and maybe Esme?" she asked.

"I would love to." my Grandmother's soft, loving voice was like a warm sunny day.

"Esme! We have to go by that store we went to..." their voices trailed off as they wanted to get right to work. I looked up at my mother and smiled tiredly.

"Thank you, Momma."

She kissed my head and my father's arms were scooping me up into his arms. In an instant, I was being placed in my still warm bed and tucked in under the covers. My father didn't leave in hurry though, he sat at my bedside and smoothed my hair back for a few moments before he kissed my head, rose, and exited the room.

When I woke up again, I got dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I make my bed and put on some shoes, and then I make my way downstairs where my family is talking about our distant relatives. I haven't seen them all for a long time, and I really haven't seen them all together since the almost accident when I was younger.

"Good morning, Ness." My father greeted and I went to sit my mother on the sofa.

"We were talking about our cousins in Alaska," said Grandfather. "The Denali's."

_How are they? _I asked my father.

"They are well. But every time they call it's mainly asking about you." he chuckles when I smile to myself. "They are going to be visiting soon."

_For my birthday? _I reply.

He nodded and I look frightened as I remember Alice and her plans she was making for my sixteenth birthday.

"Everything will be fine. She won't go overboard." I didn't believe him when it came to my parties. I turned to my mother instead.

"I promise, baby, everything will be all right." she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and listed to what my Grandfather was about to say when Jacob walked through the door.

I could feel my excitement as he entered the room. I got up from my seat and walked toward him. He looked wonderful today; he's gotten sleep and didn't have to worry about anything but the other wolves outside. I hugged him around the waist and he greeted me.

"Hey, Ness, weren't you supposed to go with shorty and the blond shopping today?" he asked as he squeezed me tight for a minute then pulled back to look me in the face.

I touched his face and showed him my morning. _I really didn't want to go. _

"You are too much like your mother. But, that's a good thing. Means we have the day to do whatever we want...So what do you want?" he laughed.

I thought for a moment then decided. I turned to my father to see if it would be okay. He nodded once and I rushed to get my things.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked as I was already in my room.

"She wants to get a bunch of people together and go to the beach." There was movement.

"You can come to, Bella." Jacob invited.

"I don't know-"

"Hey, you don't have to worry anymore. Sure the wolves still patrol, but the Cullen's are more than welcome on our land now." His voice was low and sure.

It was more than reasonable for me to have a parent with me when I want to do something fun, and part of my mother's human family lives on the reservation. Jacob is part of the family now so it was like saying Jacob couldn't return to the rez because he lives with us. We are no danger, and we could help protect the humans there from any vampire threats that come. It wouldn't be the first time we worked alongside the wolves.

"They're not the only ones who can come, Edward. Besides, what's a family outing if the father isn't able to come?" His tone turned joking. "Although, Rosalie can't come."

"I am a natural part of Nessie's family," she raised her voice.

"You're a natural threat to all human race." he said matter-of-fact as I came down the stairs.

Aunt Rose was standing looking like she was ready to spring. I rushed forward and placed my hand on her cheek. _Its okay, Aunt Rose. _I then showed her a memory of her and me hunting. _We'll do something together when I get back. _

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. Then she repositioned my hair and wished us a good time.

My mother and father gave Jacob and me a head start. I leaped on to Jacob's back like I used to do when I was younger, giggled, then suddenly we were flying. The trees were beautiful as we flew passed, the sky was gray but it could have been a bright blue with my eyesight. It was rather amazing.

Though we had a head start, my parents were soon caught up with us. Father was holding back on his speed, so I leaped off Jacob's back and started to run as my father raced me. We left Momma and Jacob in the just as we sprinted forward, our feet barely touching the ground. I saw the clearing where the sand touched the trees and began to slow down just as my feet touched the soft mushy earth.

I set my bag down on the soft sand and rushed down to the water dipping in my toes. I could see through the water and I always loved seeing the fish swimming nearby. Jacob came to join me and soon my mother and father. I hugged my mother for a moment showing her that I clearly had won.

We laughed and several people stepped out of the forest line.

"Hey, Bella, Nessie! Long time no see, huh?" Welcomed Jared. Paul ran for me and threw me over his shoulder causing me to squeal out Jake's name.

Jake ran for us but we were going in another direction towards Embry and Quil. I was sat on my feet for only a moment before I was swept into a huge hug from Embry. Aside from Jacob, Embry was my best friend. He used to stay nights over whenever I wanted.

Leah came through the trees and I paused, smiled a small smile, and waved. She returned the smile, but took off on her own. I sighed but thought progress was in the making. Soon, the humans arrived and it was like a huge reunion. Emily hugged my mother expecting her cooler skin as if she hugged my family everyday, she also hugged me and commented on how grown up I've gotten.

"You are even as beautiful as when I last saw you." She said with a smile.

Clair was now eighteen and looking as beautiful as ever. Quil and she have been insupportable for sixteen years and now, they could be together. From what I hear around the house, they are trying for a baby so Quil could stop shifting and age as he raises his family. I thought it was a wonderful idea though it saddened me when I thought about it for too long.

"Hey, Ness," she greeted me and I grinned.

I looked around and when I didn't see who I was hoping to see here, I went in search for my mother, or Jacob, or Father. When I found my mother, I pressed my hand to her cheek.

_Where is Grandpa? And can't the other's come join us?_

"What does she want?" Jacob asked.

"I'll call." she smiled. Looked at my father, who nodded, then pulled out her phone going a ways down the beach.

"I asked about Grandpa and the others at the house." he looked confused for a moment until I explained. "It's like a family reunion. We need all the family even if some of the family doesn't like the other part. But they seem to get along when they visit..."

"Ness, it's okay." He smiled as she pulled me softly to his side.

Momma got grandpa down here and even Billy. My father and Jacob got him seated in a lawn chair in the sand and both of them seemed to be having a good time. Even Rosalie and Grandfather seemed to be having a good time.

After a few hours, we took to the water. Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and I would play war in the water. Us girls would sit on the guy's shoulders and fight trying to knock the other's off and into the water. On time I fell and I landed on Embry's head. I apologies mentally and out loud more than a few times but he smiled and dunked me under the water.

Momma and Emily left to get some-a lot- of human food for a cookout while the guys got the fire going. Jacob and I proved who could do the best cartwheel by the shore and of course-me being the most graceful creacher-I proved I was still best.

The day was spent with family; everyone got along for my sake, and at the end was even most surprising.

Aunt Alice, having returned from the shopping trip, pulled out the camera. We were up on the cliffs, the elder people stayed down by the fire with Grandfather Carlisle, and the sun was setting. Jacob and I held hands while Momma held Jacob's other hand and Daddy held hers. The four of us looked off into the orange and red sky and the picture came out beautiful. After that picture was taken, others joined us and it was ironic how it turned out. The line went werewolf, vampire, werewolf, vampire and we all held hands as we looked out over the water with smiles on our faces.

The second it was done we all took off at a run towards the cliffs edge. We all jumped at the same time and even though the line was broken, Jacob and I still held each other's hands as if we were scared to let go. We crashed through the surface of the water and I thought that this couldn't have been a better day.

We ate dinner around the fire, telling stories and personal events as everyone listened with endless interest. I laughed and even talked a little bit, but soon Jacob and I got restless and we walked around the moonlit shore.

"This was the best day of my life. It was...I can't even tell you what this means to me, Jacob." I say when we were further down the beach. I take his hand in mine and hugged him hard.

"You are the reason that any of this was possible. You made this happen with just a smile and a few words." He pulled back and tilted my head up so he could look in my eyes. And when our eyes locked, we couldn't tear them away.

Hey just a reminder...I know I am not the perfect writer and I make a lot of mistakes, and I love that you guys tell me to add more Jacob or stuff about my grammar, but if you don't like it I would like that you guys don't use threatening works. Thank You,

Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie


	3. NOTE

Hey everyone summer is coming up which means more time for stories! I know everyone is mad at me and I am so so so sorry for making you guys wait. I'm a terrible person and I am hurt for making you guys wait. Anyway I am starting up my stories again which I am so excited for. Wow…It's been forever but I'm back and I am going to make you guys proud.

Remember, I want to know what you guys think and what your ideas are. If you want I could even fit them into the story if it fits of course.

I'm sad that the Twilight Saga has came to a close but this is a small chance to get a little more out of that world.

You have all my love

Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie


End file.
